Planning The Wedding
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are planning their wedding. Amanda's sister returns home from jail that she can be a part of the wedding and attend the wedding. Amanda goes shopping for her wedding dress before her sister gets released from jail. She gets a surprise bridal shower while Declan and the guys go bowling on the day of the bridal shower.
1. Chapter 1

Planning The Wedding

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are planning their wedding. Amanda's sister returns home from jail that she can be a part of the wedding and attend the wedding. Amanda goes shopping for her wedding dress before her sister gets released from jail. She gets a surprise bridal shower while Declan and the guys go bowling on the day of the bridal shower.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Planning The Wedding**

 **Chapter 1**

Ananda Rollins and Declan Murphy are planning their wedding and they're looking at different venues. Tony and Christina Rollins are at Amanda's apartment and they're helping them pick the venue for the wedding. Suddenly, Amanda sees a place that she would like to get married at.

"I want to get married at Tappan Hill Mansion. It's so romantic." Amanda says.

"I agree. It's a nice place to get married." Declan responds.

Tony and Christina look at the venue and they think that it's perfect. Declan and Amanda decide that they want their reception at the Pavilion Room at Tappan Hill Mansion. The gang agree that it's perfect for the wedding. Amanda is glad that she picked a venue before she has to go shopping with her wedding dress.

"Okay, Amanda, we have to go to David's Bridal." Christina says.

"Okay, I made an appointment maybe last week or so." Amanda replies.

Amanda says goodbye to Declan and baby Jesse. He offers to stay home with Jesse while Amanda goes shopping for a wedding dress. Amanda says goodbye to Frannie and she grabs her stuff so that she can go to the bridal store. Tony, Christina and Amanda leave the apartment and they get ready to go shopping for a wedding dress.

"I invited Liv, Bella, Reese, Carisi, Fin and Doom to come too. Is that okay?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. They're your friends. Inviting people who are a part of your wedding party is a great idea." Tony says.

"This will be fun. I bet you look beautiful in a dress." Christina says.

Christina, Tony and Amanda get ready to go in the car to go to the bridal store. Amanda hopes that she'll find the perfect wedding dress. She has an idea of the dress that she wants. She texts Declan asking about colors for the wedding. Declan says that he, the best man, that groomsmen and the ring bearer will wear navy blue tuxedos. Amanda decides that her bridesmaids, maid of honor and the flower girl will wear raspberry colored dresses. A few minutes later, Amanda, Tony and Christina park at the parking lot and they go to David's Bridal.

Amanda, Christina and Tony get to David's Bridal and they see Olivia, Bella, Reese, Fin, Carisi and Doom waiting outside for them. They greet each other and they are happy to see one another. Doom goes up to Amanda's father to say hello.

"Hey, Mr. Rollins." Doom says.

"Long time no see, Doom." Tony says.

Doom and Tony haven't seen each other since the day he came to pick Amanda up at work after she got sick. Doom tells Tony that he now works with NYPD and he likes it in New York. Everyone is getting ready to go into the bridal shop.

"Doom, this is my wife, Christina." Tony says.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rollins." Doom says.

Doom tells Christina that his really name is Robert but everyone calls him 'Doom'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda, Christina, Tony, Olivia, Bella, Reese, Fin, Carisi and Doom go inside of the bridal shop and they think of what kind of dress Amanda would look nice in. They go up to the front desk and Amanda says that she has an appointment.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm Amanda Rollins and I have a bridal appointment." Amanda replies.

The receptionist finds Amanda's appointment and she tells Amanda that she can sit down and that the sales lady, Ashley will be right with them. As they sit down, Amanda looks at her wedding scrapbook and she sees that she put the wedding dress that she would like to buy. A few minutes, later, the sales lady, Ashley comes to greet the bride to be and her gang.

"Amanda? Hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley says.

"Nice to meet you." Amanda says.

Amanda has met the sales lady that will help her choose her wedding dress. She hopes to find the perfect dress to wear on the day of her wedding. She is excited about picking a dress but she wants to get her father's approval.

"Who did you bring with you today?" Ashley asks.

"I brought my bridesmaids, Bella and Reese, my maid of honor, Liv, my stepmom, Christina, my dad, Tony, my best friend, Doom and my other best friend, Fin and my other best friend, Sonny." Amanda replies.

The gang has just met Ashley who will be helping Amanda pick out her wedding dress. Everyone is excited about the wedding dress shopping and finding the right dress will be even more fun. Amanda is happy that she will find her perfect dress.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Ashley asks.

"I really want to try on this Oleg Cassini Strapless Mermaid wedding dress but in white." Amanda replies.

Ashley tells Amanda that they have the dress that she wants to try on and in the color that she wants. Amanda tells her that she likes lace but she doesn't like backless dresses. Amanda and Ashley go into the fitting room so that she can try on the dress.

"Are you ready to try on the dress?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, I am." Amanda responds.

Ashley helps Amanda put on the dress and she feels amazing in the dress. Amanda says that this is the dress and that she doesn't want to try on any other dresses. Ashley is surprised to have an easy bride. Amanda says that she went on the stores website before making her bridal appointment.

"Do you think my dad will like the dress?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, he will. Let's go show your entourage." Ashley replies.

Amanda and Ashley come out of the fitting room and she's in a wedding dress. Her entourage is looking at the dress as Amanda shows them the dress. She wonders what they think of the dress. Amanda hopes to get her father's approval.

"Oh, my God, Amanda. You look so beautiful I could cry." Bella says.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Reese says.

"Aww, Amanda, the dress is beautiful." Olivia says.

Olivia, Bella and Reese agree that Amanda looks beautiful in the dress. Amanda hopes that the rest of her entourage will agree that the dress is perfect. Amanda hopes to get the dress that she's trying on.

"I think you should get this dress." Christina says.

"Amanda, you look like a princess in this dress and it looks amazing on you." Tony says.

Tony and Christina think that the dress is stunning. Ashley gets the single tier lace embellished cage veil, the clustered crystal bracelet, the wavy multi color crystal necklace and earrings set and the De Blossom Vice 57X Dressy Party Heels in silver metallic and she puts them on Amanda.

"Wait until Murphy sees you in that dress." Fin says.

"It's perfect for you." Carisi says.

"You look nice in a dress." Doom says.

Amanda looks like a bride and she hopes that she'll have the dress that she deserves. Her entourage hopes that she gets the dress. Ashley tells Tony the price but Amanda doesn't know that her father is paying for the dress.

"Listen, Daddy, about the price, Declan's mom offered to take care of it." Amanda says.

"I can buy you a wedding dress. Let Declan's mother save her money." Tony says.

Amanda decides to take the dress, the veil, the shoes and the jewelry. Tony goes up to the register and he pays for the dress, veil, shoes and jewelry. Amanda is happy that she bought the dress that she wanted.

"Liv, can I leave the items that my father bought at your house? I don't want Declan to see them until the day of the wedding." Amanda says.

"Sure. If you want, the day before the wedding, you, Reese and Bella can spend the night at my house." Olivia replies.

Amanda and her entourage leave the bridal shop. Olivia takes Amanda's wedding dress, veil, shoes and jewelry with her to her apartment. They say goodbye to one another and the head home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days later, Declan and his mother named Sandra go shopping at Macy's in New York for a tuxedo for the wedding. Fin, Carisi and Doom come to the store and they see Declan thinking about the tuxedo. The tuxedo is navy blue and it would be perfect on him. The sales man suggests that the navy blue tuxedo would be perfect for the wedding.

"Listen, Mom, about the price, Amanda's dad offered to take care of it." Declan says.

"I can buy you the tuxedo. Let Amanda's father save his money." Sandra replies.

Fin, Carisi and Fin think that Declan should get the tuxedo. Declan says that he has to try on the tuxedo before he buys it. The gang agree and Declan goes into the dressing room to try on the tuxedo. A few minutes later, Declan comes out of the dressing room wearing the tuxedo.

"Wow, Murphy. You look great." Fin says.

"You should get the tuxedo. Navy blue is a good wedding color." Carisi says.

"Wait until Amanda sees you in that tuxedo. She's going to fall in love with you all over again." Doom says.

Declan decides to get the tuxedo. He goes back into the dressing room and puts his regular clothes back on. A few minutes later, Declan comes out of the dressing room with the tuxedo. Fin, Carisi, Doom and Sandra help Declan find shoes that would match his tuxedo. The gang decides on brown shoes. The tuxedo and shoes are paid for and the gang leaves Macy's.

"Fin, can I leave the tuxedo and the shoes at your house? I don't want Amanda to see them until the day." Declan says.

"Sure. If you want, the day before the wedding, you, Carisi and Doom can spend the night at my house." Fin replies.

The guys decide that they should meet up with the girls at Declan's apartment that he lives in with Amanda, Jesse and Frannie. Sandra says goodbye to Declan and the guys and she heads home. The guys get ready to go to Declan's apartment.

"Before we go see the girls, let's go to my house." Fin says.

"Let's go." Doom says.

Doom, Fin, Carisi and Declan go inside of Fin's apartment and he puts Declan's tuxedo and dress shoes in the closet. They leave Fin's apartment so that they can meet up with the girls. The guys get in their cars and they follow each other to Declan and Amanda's apartment.

"We have a wedding to plan." Declan says.

"Sounds like fun." Carisi says.

The guys get to Declan and Amanda's apartment and they see Olivia, Amanda, Bella and Reese there and Amanda is holding baby Jesse. The guys sit down and Amanda puts baby Jesse down in her play pen. Everyone gets ready for more wedding planning.

"We got the dress and the tuxedo. We just have to go to the venue, the florist, the wedding cake bakery and we might need a wedding planner." Olivia says.

"Doom, Reese, Bella and I will get us some drinks." Declan says.

Doom, Reese, Bella and Declan go into the kitchen and they get glasses of iced tea. Amanda realizes that someone will be missing out on her wedding day. She wishes that Mike Dodds could be here on her wedding day. The gang decides to help her remember Dodds in a special way.

"I was thinking that part of Dodds' uniform could be my something blue." Amanda says.

"We can put the fabric on your bouquet." Olivia says.

Doom, Reese, Bella and Declan come back into the family room with iced tea for everyone. The gang drink the iced tea as they discuss the wedding planning. They agree that a summer wedding in June would be a perfect time to get married.

"I have this friend who was the deputy chief's son and he passed away so I want to remember him on our wedding day." Amanda tells Declan.

"I never met your friend but he must have been a good friend, so we'll find a way to remember him." Declan tells Amanda.

The gang is looking online for ways on how to remember someone who has passed away on their wedding day. They look at almost every website that there is on Google. Amanda takes a good long look at the websites and then she makes a decision.

"I was thinking that I could wrap the bouquet in Dodds' jacket and on the bridesmaids' bouquets too. Part of his uniform could be my something blue." Amanda says.

"We'll talk to his father about that." Olivia says.

Amanda decides that she wants to light a candle for Dodds during the ceremony, light a candle before the vows, have a memorial table at the reception with pictures of Dodds and before the bouquet toss, have a lantern lighting ceremony and Chief Dodds will write and read a poem about his deceased son at the reception.

"Amanda, it's nice that you want to remember Dodds on your wedding day." Fin says.

"We wish that he could be here for you on your wedding day." Carisi says.

Bella, Reese, Olivia and Amanda decide that they'll wear waterproof makeup on the day of the wedding. They also agree that all the girls that are coming to the wedding wear waterproof makeup. Now they have to go to a wedding planning to help them plan the wedding. Amanda makes an appointment to see the wedding planner the next day.

"We have to see the wedding planner tomorrow." Amanda tells Declan.

"Great idea. He or she can make this a beautiful wedding." Declan tells Amanda.

The gang work more on the wedding planning. Amanda and Declan have their wedding outfits but they are at Olivia's apartment and at Fin's apartment until the day of the wedding. They decide to watch Father of the Bride to get more ideas for the wedding and the wedding planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda and Declan go to Manhattan to meet their wedding planner named Marion St. Claire. They go to her townhouse where she plans weddings in New York. As they get to the townhouse, they wonder how their wedding should be planned. Amanda and Declan go inside of the townhouse and they walk up the stairs and they go up to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Marion's assistant asks.

"Yes. We're Marion's 2:00. We're getting married and we're the bride and groom." Amanda replies.

The assistant gets up from her desk and the engaged couple follow her to Marion's office. The assistant knocks on the office doors and she opens them so that Amanda and Declan can meet Marion.

"Ms. St. Claire will see you now." The assistant says.

Declan and Amanda walk into Marion's office and they see her on her laptop. They say hello and introduce themselves to Marion. She tells them to have a seat and they sit down. Marion closes her laptop after Amanda and Declan sit down.

"A wedding marks the first day of the rest of your life. Now I've read the brief that my assistant, Andrea put together on you. A June wedding at Tappan Hills Mansion." Marion says.

"Is it a possibility?" Declan asks.

"Yes. I can make that happen. Call me dream catcher and I'll answer." Marion replies.

Amanda and Declan are hoping for a June wedding at Tappan Hills Mansion. They plan on having the ceremony outside and the reception inside. They each have something to wear on the day of the wedding. Amanda's dress is at Olivia's apartment and Declan's tuxedo is at Fin's apartment.

"I happen to have a opening at Tappan Hills Mansion in June and the available date is June 15th." Marion says.

"We'll take it." Amanda and Declan reply together.

"Great. Just sign and date these." Marion responds.

Amanda and Declan sign the contracts and they date them after signing and reading them. They hand the contract back to Marion and they decide that they should discuss what wedding theme that they want.

"We should discuss themes." Marion says.

"Vintage romance with colorful flowers." Amanda replies.

"Our wedding colors are raspberry and navy blue." Declan responds.

Marion seems impressed that Amanda and Declan have some ideas for their wedding. Amanda and Declan tell Marion that before the vows, they want to light a candle for Mike Dodds who worked at SVU with Amanda before his death and that they would like to have a memory table with pictures of Dodds at the reception. Amanda says that part of Dodds' uniform will be her something blue.

"I'm impressed." Marion says.

"Really? Well, we love you so much." Amanda says.

"She means thank you." Declan replies.

Amanda and Declan thank Marion for deciding to be their wedding planner. Andrea who is Marion's assistant comes back to the office so that she can give the engaged couple packets so that they can get more ideas for the wedding planning.

"I have packets for you up front." Andrea says.

Andrea hands Amanda and Declan packets and she gives them a bag where they can put the packets in until they get home. They walk out of Marion's townhouse holding hands. As they walk to the car, they're still holding hands. Declan wants to learn more about his fiancée's sister before he meets her.

"What's your sister like?" Declan asks.

"I really don't know how to explain it but she has been through a lot over the years. She was in an abusive relationship with a guy named Jeff Parker. I didn't like him. One day, I came home and I heard my sister screaming and I found him on top of her trying to rape her. He was shot and he was dead. She set me up for murder and before she went on the run, she cleaned out my apartment. Two and a half years later, she came back and stole a flute from a guy that she drugged and he raped a girl in his hotel room. She's in jail and she's coming home tomorrow." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan get into the car and they start driving. They turn the car radio on and they start singing to their favorite songs. As they listen to the radio, they try to figure out what songs they want to play at the reception. They can have a great party with the best music and good music makes people dance. A few minutes later, the return home and the find her father playing with baby Jesse.

"Thanks for watching Jesse, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Anytime, honey." Tony tells his daughter.

Tony leaves his daughter's apartment and he goes back home. Around dinner time, Declan starts cooking dinner. A few minutes later, dinner is made and the couple eat dinner and watch The Voice. As they listen to the songs that the people are singing to, they listen and sing along. Amanda lays her head on Declan's chest as they continue watching TV.

"Are you going to pick up your sister from jail tomorrow?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Is it okay if she stays us until her lawyer boyfriend comes to visit?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah." Declan replies.

A few hours later, Amanda and Declan turn to TV off and they put Jesse to bed. After they put Jesse to bed, they put on their night clothes and they brush their teeth. A few minutes later, they say 'I love you' to each other and they go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Amanda goes to Rikers to pick up her sister. She goes up to the warden and she asks him where she can wait for her sister. He tells her that she can wait for her sister outside by the door so that she can find her waiting for her.

"Thank you." Amanda says.

"You're welcome." The warden replies.

Amanda stands by the door and she picks up the phone and she calls her fiancé to tell him that she's at the prison waiting for her sister. After that, she calls her father to tell him that she's waiting for Kim. She stands outside as she waits for her sister. Meanwhile, Kim is getting ready to leave the prison.

"Ms. Rollins, we'll miss you. You did good and you earned your GED." The warden says.

"I got my GED and now I can do great things that I thought that I would never get to do." Kim says.

Kim gives her orange jumpsuit back to the warden and she has a sundress on and she decides not to do anything bad anymore. As Kim walks down the prison hallway, she notices that the prisoners are cheering and clapping for her that she's finally getting out of jail. Kim walks outside of the prison and she sees Amanda waiting for her and she walks up to her.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Kim says.

"I came to pick you up. Let's go to my apartment. There's someone who wants to meet you." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Kim get in the car and Amanda starts driving to her apartment. She is glad that Kim has gotten out of jail for her wedding. Kim says that she thought that she was going to miss the most important day of her life.

"I can't believe I get to attend your wedding." Kim says.

"We have my bridal shower, Bachelorette party and the rehearsal dinner." Amanda says.

Kim is happy to be a part of Amanda's wedding. She never thought that she would be out in jail just to see her sister get married. Amanda tells Kim that she picked out her wedding dress and that she went to meet with a wedding planner.

"Hopefully, no one will be crying on my wedding day but we'll be wearing waterproof makeup just in case." Amanda says.

"I'll wear waterproof makeup just in case I start crying." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim get to her apartment and they get out of the car. Amanda helps Kim with her bags and they go inside of the apartment building. Kim tells Amanda that she's nervous about seeing her sister's squad. Amanda tells them that their father and his wife will be here as well.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for us. I have someone who wants to meet you." Amanda says.

"Okay. Let's get it over with." Kim says.

Amanda and Kim go inside of Amanda's apartment and they see Declan with baby Jesse and Frannie. Kim puts her bags down and Amanda puts her stuff away. Amanda walks up to Declan and she gives him a kiss on his lips. She says hello to Jesse and Frannie afterwards.

"Declan, this is Kim, my sister. Kim, this is my fiancé, Declan." Amanda says.

"Hi." Kim says.

"Nice to meet you." Declan says.

Kim has just met her sister's fiancé and Amanda was right about him. She then goes up to Frannie and she says hello. Kim sees a baby and she realizes that the baby is Amanda's daughter. Amanda picks up Jesse so that she can see her.

"This is Jesse. Your niece." Amanda says.

"Amanda, she adorable." Kim says.

Olivia, Fin, Carisi, Bella, Reese, Christina and Tony come to Amanda's apartment so that they can celebrate Kim's release from jail. They come inside and they say hello to Kim. Declan has a lasagna in the oven and Christina helps Amanda make the salad and garlic bread. A few minutes later, the food is done and everyone eats and Tony talks to his youngest daughter.

"Kim, do you remember my wife, Christina?" Tony asks.

"No." Kim replies.

Christina walks up to Tony and she sees him talking to his other daughter. Christina tells Kim that they met while she came to visit her father in rehab. Kim now remembers her father's wife. Amanda and Declan put the food on the table and everyone sits down to eat.

"So, Kim, are you excited for your sisters wedding?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I might cry on the day of the wedding." Kim replies.

The girls tell Kim that waterproof will be perfect if she cries. Amanda suggests that all of the girls wear waterproof makeup on the day of the wedding. Kim introduces herself to Bella and Reese and everyone talks about the wedding.

"It's great that you're doing good, Kim." Fin says.

"I got my GED and now I can go back to school and maybe find a job." Kim says.

"Hey, Kim, I own an Italian restaurant. I can get you a job there." Tony says.

"Sounds good, Daddy." Kim says.

Kim decides to work at her father's restaurant. A few minutes later, Lorenzo Desappio comes over and Amanda gets him a plate with food. Lorenzo eats while Kim lays her head on his chest. Christina introduces herself to Kim's lawyer boyfriend. Lorenzo says that he can move in with him and she agrees. Kim tells her sister that she wants to move into Lorenzo's house. Lorenzo tells Kim that she can stay at her sister's apartment whenever she wants and when he's out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Amanda, Bella, Reese, and Olivia got to David's Bridal to pick out bridesmaids dresses. Amanda sits with baby Jesse and Declan's niece named Alexis. Amanda tells Ashley that she wants to see her bridal party in a Simple Value Short Crinkle Chiffon Dress with Front Cascade in the color raspberry. Olivia, Bella and Reese each go into a fitting room and they try on the dress. A few minutes later, they come out of the fitting rooms and they show Amanda the dresses.

"I love the dresses on you three." Amanda says.

"It's something new but it is gorgeous." Olivia replies.

"It is and the best part is that it can be worn again." Bella says.

"The raspberry color is great color for a wedding." Reese responds.

The bridal party agrees to take the bridesmaids dresses and they pick out silver heels to wear with the dresses. They each pick out an open heart silver bridesmaid necklace, a pair of pear solitaire pave earrings and a DB Exclusive personalized heart charm bracelet. They hold on to the items as Alexis tries on a Tiered Tea-Length Tulle Dress with a raspberry color satin flower girl sash with a back bow. A few minutes later, she comes out of the dressing room with the dress on.

"Alexis, you look adorable." Amanda says.

"Aww, the dress is amazing." Olivia replies.

"A pretty little girl like you would be the perfect flower girl." Bella says.

"The raspberry color is pretty on you." Reese says.

Alexis agrees to take the dress and she picks out some shoes and a flower girl basket. After picking out shoes and a flower girl basket, Amanda picks out a baby dress and shoes for her daughter. After that, Amanda, Olivia, Bella and Reese go up to the register with Alexis and baby Jesse and they pay for the dresses, shoes, jewelry and the flower girl basket. After paying for the dresses, shoes, jewelry and the flower girl basket, the women leave David's Bridal with Alexis and Jesse.

"Now let's go to Claire's so you can pick out some jewelry." Amanda says.

"Okay." Alexis responds.

As Amanda helps Alexis pick out jewelry, she sees a kids carved rose necklace, bracelet and ring set and then she spots kids double heart drop earrings. Alexis takes a good look at the jewelry and she thinks about it. Amanda decides to pay for the jewelry.

"Do you like the jewelry, Alexis?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah." Alexis replies.

Amanda takes the jewelry up to the register and she pays for the jewelry. Bella and Reese wait outside of the store for Amanda and Alexis while they buy the jewelry. After Amanda buys the jewelry, she and Alexis exit the store and they meet up with Bella and Reese.

A few minutes later, Amanda, Olivia, Bella, Reese, Alexis and Jesse go into Amanda's apartment. They see Declan, Fin, Carisi, Doom, Tucker and Tommy Sullivan there. Carisi makes chicken salad sandwiches for everyone. After making the sandwiches, he gives them to everyone. He offers to get drinks for everyone and Reese offers to go with him. They go into the kitchen to get drinks.

"I'm glad that Patton is back in Atlanta." Reese says.

"Me too. I don't like him." Carisi says.

Carisi and Reese get fruit punch out of the refrigerator and they pour it into cups. The gang wonder where Reese and Carisi are with the drinks. In the kitchen, Carisi talks about how he and Fin interrogated Patton the last time he was in New York after his attack on Amanda. He tells Reese that he told Patton that he wasn't going to let him take her back with him. She wonders what Carisi is going to say to her next.

"I love you." Carisi says.

"I love you, too." Reese replies.

A few seconds later, they share a kiss and it was their first kiss. They take the drinks and they leave the kitchen. They go into the family room and they give the drinks to their friends. They eat the chicken salad sandwiches and they drink the fruit punch.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Carisi asks.

"We could play spin the bottle." Amanda replies.

Amanda suggests a game of spin the bottle. Doom goes into the kitchen to find an empty wine bottle. A few minutes later, Doom comes back into the family room and they get ready to play spin the bottle. Alexis and Tyler go into another room so that they can play with Frannie and baby Jesse.

"How do you play spin the bottle?" Tucker asks.

"You spin the bottle and wherever it lands, you have to kiss someone that you're in a relationship with." Bella replies.

The gang start to play spin the bottle. As they play, they wonder how the couples are going to have their kissing sessions. Each couple wants to kiss one another. The bottle spins at Amanda first and now she has to kiss Declan.

"Amanda, you have to kiss Murphy." Fin says.

"Come and kiss me, Declan." Amanda says.

Declan comes closer to Amanda and they start kissing. As the kiss keeps going, they wonder how long they can kiss. Amanda and Declan are enjoying their kissing session and then they stop a few minutes later. The gang spins the bottle and the bottle spins at Olivia and now she has to kiss Tucker. They kiss and then after the kiss, they spin the bottle. The bottle then spins at Bella and she has to kiss Tommy. They share their kiss and after the kiss, they spin the bottle one more time. The bottle spins for the last time and Carisi and Reese have to share a kiss. They share a kiss and after the kiss, they put the bottle away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Declan, Fin, Carisi, Doom and Declan's nephew named Tyler go to Macy's to buy navy blue tuxedos. As they go into the store, they see the navy blue tuxedos. Declan and Tyler sit down by the fitting room while Fin, Carisi and Doom try on the navy blue tuxedos. They come out of the fitting rooms and they show Declan the tuxedos.

"You guys look amazing." Declan says.

"Navy blue look great." Fin replies.

"The navy blue will be perfect to remember Dodds." Carisi responds.

"I think this color is perfect." Doom says.

Fin, Carisi and Doom agree to take the tuxedos. They go back into the fitting rooms and they change into their regular clothes. After they come out of the fitting room in their regular clothes, Tyler tries on a Navy blue tuxedo. He comes out of the fitting room to show Declan, Fin, Carisi and Doom the tuxedo.

"Tyler, you look wonderful." Declan says.

"Navy blue is a great color on you." Carisi replies.

"You look just like your uncle." Fin says.

"This is going to be a great wedding." Doom responds.

Tyler agrees to take the tuxedo and he goes back into the dressing room to put on his regular clothes. After he comes out of the fitting room, the guys look for brown dress shoes to wear with the Navy blue tuxedo. They go up to the register and pay for the tuxedo and the shoes and then they leave the store.

"Where are we going next?" Tyler asks.

"We have to go to David's Bridal to get your ring bearer pillow." Declan responds.

"How come we're going there?" Carisi asks.

"Because the ring bearer is Murphy's nephew." Fin replies.

They guys get into the car and they drive to David's Bridal. A few minutes later, they arrive at David's Bridal and they look for a ring bearer pillow. Tyler finds a white ring bearer pillow with a Navy blue ribbon on it. The navy blue ribbon reminds Fin and Carisi of Dodds.

"You should get the pillow." Declan says.

"It matches the wedding colors." Doom replies.

"I'll take the pillow." Tyler says.

Tyler agrees to take the pillow and he and the men go up to the register and pay for the pillow. They leave David's Bridal and they go into the car. They agree to go to Declan and Amanda's apartment to meet up with the girls. As they drive to the apartment, they talk about relationships. Carisi has to tell the guys a secret but they wonder what the secret is.

"Yesterday before we played spin the bottle, I told Reese that I love her." Carisi says.

"I knew it." Fin replies.

Carisi has just told the gang about his love life. They wonder how long it took Carisi to tell Reese that he loves her. He reminds them that they've only been seeing each other for a few months already. Declan says that some relationships don't work out but some do.

"How did you know that Carisi loves her?" Doom says.

"When Carisi and I integrated Patton, he told him that he wasn't going to let him that Reese back to Atlanta and that he loves her." Fin replies.

"I told Amanda that I love her at the very start of our relationship and now we're engaged." Declan says.

"You two have a baby together and you probably had a long distance relationship while stopping sex trafficking." Carisi responds.

A few minutes later, the gang arrive at Declan and Amanda's apartment and they park the car. They get to the apartment building and they go to the apartment and they see the girls there. They go inside and Amanda kisses Declan on his lips.

"Hey Tyler. Your sister's in the bedroom playing with Jesse and Frannie if you want to play with them." Amanda says.

"Okay." Tyler replies.

Tyler goes into the bedroom to play with Alexis, Jesse and Frannie while the adults have some time do something fun. The adults gather around and they play Truth or Dare. Amanda and Declan go first since they're engaged.

"Amanda, truth or dare?" Fin asks.

"Truth." Amanda replies.

"What did Murphy say to you when he found out that he was the father of your daughter?" Fin asks.

"He said, "When were you going to tell me, darling?" and it sounded like he was falling in love with me." Amanda replies.

The gang wonder how that happened when Amanda first told Declan about the pregnancy. Amanda says that she wishes that she told Declan that she was in love with him after he found out about the pregnancy.

"I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you more." Amanda says.

Amanda and Declan start making out and then the gang continues to play truth or dare. Carisi and Reese are next to play truth or dare. Fin asks a question and they answer it. Bella turn is next and she answers her question and then Olivia and Doom answer questions from truth or dare and then the game is over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days later, Amanda and Kim go dress shopping together. They go to Macy's and they look for a dress for Kim to wear at Amanda's wedding. Amanda is happy to have sister time with Kim weeks before her big day.

"They have so many dresses." Kim says.

"You never bought a dress at Macy's before?" Amanda asks.

"No but I bought dresses from different stores." Kim replies.

Amanda picks a lace dress with a V-neck in coral. Kim looks at the dress and she tries it on in the fitting room. As Kim tries on the dress in the fitting room, Amanda waits for her. A minute later, Kim comes out of the fitting room with the dress on and she starts to cry.

"Do you not like the dress, Kim?" Amanda asks.

"No, I love it. It's beautiful." Kim cries

"Then why are you crying?" Amanda asks.

"Because I never thought that I would buy a dress with you to wear at your wedding." Kim cries.

As the sisters talk about their relationship, Kim tries to stop crying. Amanda gives her sister a tissue to wipe the tears off of her face. Kim wipes the tears off of her face and she stops crying. She tells Amanda that she should have put on waterproof makeup. Amanda helps Kim fix her makeup and she agrees to take the dress and she goes back into the fitting room. A few minutes later, Kim comes out of the dressing room and she goes to the register with Amanda.

"I'm so happy that you're getting married." Kim says.

"Me too." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Kim pay for the dress and then they leave Macy's. Kim suggests that they go to Charming Charlie to get accessories. A few minutes later, they get to Charming Charlie and they pick out jewelry and a clutch to go with Kim's new dress. A few minutes later, they pick out the jewelry and clutch and they pay for it. A few minutes later, they leave Charming Charlie and they go to a shoe store. They find a pair of dress shoes and suddenly, Kim's phone rings and it's her mother.

"Who's calling you?" Amanda asks.

"Mama, but I'm not picking up because I'm spending quality time with my sister." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda go to the register and they pay for the shoes. Amanda gets a text message from her father and he's asking her and Kim to have lunch with him. Amanda replies yes to her father and he tells her that it'll be the three of them since Christina will be teaching her yoga class at home. They leave the store and they get in the car.

"Where are we going?" Kim asks.

"Daddy wants us to have lunch with him." Amanda responds.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim go to Tony's Restaurant which is the Italian restaurant that their father owns. They get out of the car and they go into the restaurant to see their father. They go up to the hostess and she brings them to the table that their father is sitting. Amanda and Kim walk to the table that their father is sitting at. Tony is happy to see his daughters together. He hopes that they'll have the best lunch date together. They see their father sitting down and they walk over to him. He gets up to greet his daughters.

"Here comes my girls." Tony says.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Hi, Daddy." Kim says.

Tony and his daughters order food from the menu. A few minutes later, the food comes and they eat the food. As the family eats their lunch, they decide that they should talk about their relationship, family, jobs, their love lives and the wedding.

"Wow, Daddy. This restaurant is amazing." Kim says.

"I spoke to a manager and he'll give you a job." Tony says.

Kim is happy that she will be able to get a job even though her father is the owner. Amanda and Kim remember that he used to own a bar and their mother's drinking made him want to gamble. He reveals to his daughters that if their mother left him because of his gambling and if she took his daughters away from him that he would kill himself. Tony says that he's glad to be with his daughters now.

"Where are you living now, Kim?" Tony asks.

"I'm living with my boyfriend, Lorenzo. He hasn't proposed yet." Kim replies.

Kim tells Amanda and Tony that after her release from jail, Lorenzo took her to meet his family and she moved in with him. Amanda shows Kim a picture of her wedding dress and then they talk about wedding planning. Tony says he'll talk to the chef at Tappan Hill Mansion about having Italian food for the reception. Tony says that he can sing and Amanda suggests that he sings My Little Girl by Tim McGraw at the reception.

"Mama is not happy about Amanda getting married." Kim says.

"She doesn't want me to marry Declan. I love him and he loves me." Amanda says.

"Your mom has no right to tell you who you can and can't marry." Tony says.

Amanda tells Kim and Tony that she has decided not to invite her mother to her wedding. She says that her mother will probably show up drunk at her wedding. Kim says that her mother showed up drunk at her 8th grade graduation ceremony and that she was asked to leave.

"I'm going to walk down the aisle as Daddy's little girl." Amanda says.

"I'm going to make that happen since I'm walking you down the aisle." Tony tells Amanda.

Kim tells her father and her sister that she'll be the one crying on Amanda's wedding day. Soon lunch is over and Tony orders a dish to take home to his wife. Amanda and Kim tell their father goodbye and head home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Amanda is at SVU with her squad and she is trying to get ideas from her wedding. The gang tells her that they can help her as much as they can with the wedding planning. Amanda says that she appreciates them wanting to help her with planning her wedding and then she talks about her shopping trip with her sister.

"My sister and I went to the store to buy a dress for her to wear to the wedding and as soon as she showed me the dress, she started crying." Amanda says.

"What was she crying about?" Fin asks.

"She thought that she would never get to go shopping with me to buy a dress to wear at my wedding." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells the gang that seeing her sister cry was sad. She also says that she hasn't seen Kim cry since the day she told her that their father killed themselves but Kim knew that he was going to rehab for attempting suicide. They tell her that she and Kim has been through a lot over the years. Amanda and her sister are in healthy relationships with men who they can love and trust.

"I haven't seen Kim happy since the day that we went to live with our aunt and uncle. Our parents had separate lives after the divorce and our mom told us that we couldn't see our dad. After my mom went to rehab when I was 15, we got to see our dad all the time. I practically raised her." Amanda says.

"Yeah, with your father's gambling addiction and your mother's drinking, of course you had to take care of your sister." Olivia says.

"She's my kid sister. I practically raised her. Don't tell my father I said that. He would have a heart attack." Amanda replies.

Olivia tells Amanda that she should be taken care of instead of taking care of everyone around her. Amanda says that Declan takes care of her. She also says that she likes being taken care of. Olivia and Reese tell Amanda that they'll take care of her on her wedding day.

"We want you to have the best wedding day ever." Reese says.

"Your wedding will be a day to remember." Olivia says.

A few hours later, the SVU team leaves to go home and Carisi and Amanda are still in the squad room. She is sitting at her desk checking her phone and she is also looking at her ring. All Amanda can think about is planning the wedding. Carisi sees her at her desk looking at her notebook.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your fiancé?" Carisi asks.

"I'm waiting for him. He's picking me up." Amanda replies.

Carisi wonders why Declan is picking Amanda up from work. Amanda says that he dropped her off at work because that's what gentlemen do. Carisi tells Amanda that Declan must really love her. Amanda says that Declan loves her more than anything else.

"When are you going to start the wedding planning?" Carisi asks.

"Probably tonight. I went on one, two or three different websites." Amanda responds.

Amanda shows Carisi her notebook with wedding ideas. He sees that the notebook has about 18 pages filled up. She says that she has shown Declan the notebook and he agreed with her. Carisi says that Amanda is really committed into planning her wedding. She and Carisi start talking about their love lives.

"Have you and Reese had sex yet?" Amanda asks.

"No. We had our first kiss a few days ago." Carisi replies.

Carisi says that Reese isn't quite ready for sex because of her rape that happened before they met. Amanda wonders if Carisi has asked Reese to meet his parents. Reese has met Bella around the time they started a relationship and they became fast friends.

"My parents want to meet Reese." Carisi says.

"I remember when I first met Declan's parents. He took me and Jesse to their house and they made Italian food. I met the rest of his family too and they were nice. So when, you take Reese to meet your parents, ask them to make Italian food." Amanda responds.

Carisi thanks Amanda for the advice and he says that Italian food is the best. Amanda tells him that he should know because he and his family are Italian. Carisi tells her that she should know because her father owns an Italian restaurant. He then talks to Amanda about her sex life with Declan.

"How's your sex life with Murphy?" Carisi asks.

"It's good. After the party for Jesse, we went home and went into our bedroom and we started making out. We had sex but all we did was kiss each other's lips. Now that Declan and I are engaged, we just want to be with each other all the time. Why are you asking about my sex life?" Amanda responds.

"I figured that since you and Murphy are engaged, you guys would be having sex all the time." Carisi replies.

Amanda looks at her phone and she sees that Declan has texted her saying that he's in the car. She gets her stuff and she gets ready to leave the squad room. Carisi gets his stuff too and he takes Amanda to Declan. Reese texts Carisi, telling him that she's waiting outside for him.

"Declan's here. He's waiting in the car." Amanda says.

"I'll go with you. Reese is waiting for me outside." Carisi says.

Carisi and Amanda walk to Declan's car and she gets in the car. Reese comes up to the gang to say goodbye to Amanda and Declan. He drives and then he and Amanda decide to get Chinese takeout to bring home. Carisi and Reese are walking to his car and they're holding hands.

"He really loves her." Reese says.

"You know what I love?" Carisi asks.

"No. What?" Reese asks.

"You." Carisi replies.

"I love you, too." Reese responds.

Reese and Carisi share a kiss and then he wraps his arms around her. She loves how he holds her. Reese tells Carisi that she feels safe with him. Carisi tells Reese that she's safe with him.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Reese asks.

"Okay. We'll grab some Chinese takeout on the way." Carisi replies.

Carisi and Reese get in the car and they start driving. They get to the Chinese restaurant and they order the food. A few minutes later, the food is ready and they take it back to Reese's apartment where they eat the food and watch TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amanda and Declan are parking their car as they get ready to go into their apartment building. Declan takes out a jewelry case. Amanda wonders what's the jewelry case for. Amanda gets ready to get out of the car with the Chinese food.

"Amanda, before we go inside, I have a little something for you." Declan says.

"Hmm. I wonder what it could be." Amanda replies.

Declan gives Amanda the jewelry case and she unwraps the box. She sees a necklace that has diamonds and it has the letter A on it. She likes the necklace and Declan puts it on her. Amanda smiles as she touches her new necklace.

"It looks good on you." Declan says.

"It's a beautiful necklace. Thank you." Amanda responds.

Amanda leans in to kiss Declan. He's glad that Amanda likes the necklace that he gave her. They decide to take the food into their apartment building so that they can eat. Declan and Amanda get out of the car and they take the food with them. A few minutes later, they get to their apartment and they open the door. Amanda and Declan turn the TV on and they take the food out of the bag to eat.

"The food looks delicious." Amanda says.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Declan says.

Declan gets the drinks, silverware and plates while Amanda sets the food down to take. He puts the drinks, silverware and plates down and he gives them both food to eat. As they eat, they're watching 'The Notebook'.

"Where's Jesse and Frannie?" Amanda asks.

"My mom offered to take them for the night so that we can have some time together." Declan replies.

"That was really nice of your mom to do that." Amanda responds.

Amanda says that her mother is different than his mother. Declan says that he's going to make Amanda happy. A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan are finished with the food and they continue watching 'The Notebook'. As they're watching TV, Amanda lays her head on his chest.

"Do you want champagne for the reception?" Amanda asks.

"No, it might be too hot for champagne. I was thinking that maybe my dad could make our wedding drink." Declan replies.

"I was thinking that your dad could make this sparkling punch but instead of cranberry juice cocktail, I want watermelon juice and maybe a hint of basil." Amanda responds.

"Whatever you want." Declan says.

A few hours later, 'The Notebook' is finished. The dinner dishes are in the dishwasher and the food is all gone. Amanda and Declan go into their bedroom so that they can read the wedding planning books and magazines that they have. She also brings her wedding scrapbook. They sit in bed and Amanda reads the book and she flips the pages.

"Should we have a big wedding or a small wedding?" Amanda asks.

"We should have a wedding with at least 150 guests." Declan replies.

Declan moves closer to Amanda and he pulls back her hair and he kisses her neck. He unbuttons the first two buttons from her white blouse. Amanda loves how Declan shows her love. She loves how he will take care of her.

"I want to get married here with our friends and families. We can have Italian food for the reception. My dad's going to talk to the chef." Amanda says as Declan unbuttons her blouse.

"Shh." Declan says.

Declan leans in to kiss Amanda and she begins to lie down on the bed. Amanda moves her books out of the way so that she and Declan can have their make out session. She wraps her arms around him and he kisses her neck.

"I love you. We're going to be so happy." Amanda says.

Amanda and Declan put their lips together and they share a kiss. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and they hear it. Amanda gets up from bed and buttons her blouse. She puts on a sweater and she goes to the door. Amanda answers the door and it's her sister, Kim.

"Kim. What are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Kim asks.

"Sure. Jesse and Frannie are spending the night with Declan's mom." Amanda replies.

Kim comes inside and she sits down on the couch. Amanda brings her a glass on water and hands it to her. Kim takes the glass of water and she drinks it. Amanda sits down in a chair and she wonders what her sister needs to talk to her about.

"Did you and Lorenzo break up?" Amanda asks.

"No, we're still together. A few weeks ago, Lorenzo took me to his place after leaving your house and we had sex. We started making out in bed and then we started taking our clothes off." Kim says.

"Did he use a condom?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, but it broke so we stopped. What if I'm pregnant?" Kim asks.

"Then you need to take a pregnancy test, honey." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Kim that she took two pregnancy tests before when she found out that she was pregnant with Jesse. It was her first time taking a pregnancy test. Kim decides that she'll take the pregnancy test to see if she's pregnant or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amanda has just learned that Kim might be pregnant. She wonders what would happen if there would happen to be another pregnancy in the Rollins family. The sisters wonder how their mother would react if Kim did turn up pregnant. Their mother didn't accept Amanda's engagement so the girls worry that if Kim is pregnant then their mother won't accept the pregnancy.

"First, we have to buy a pregnancy test." Amanda says.

"I bought a pregnancy test already." Kim replies.

Kim takes out the box that has the pregnancy test out of her purse. She shows her sister the box and she takes a look. The box says Clearblue digital pregnancy test with smart countdown. Amanda realizes that there are two pregnancy tests in one box. Kim tells her that she's only taking one test.

"Have you and Declan had sex since you got engaged?" Kim asks.

"Yes. Why?" Amanda asks.

"If you ever need to take a pregnancy test, I'll leave the other test in the box for you. I'll take mine with me." Kim says.

Amanda has just told her sister about her sex life. Kim decides that she'll hold on to her pregnancy test to show her lawyer boyfriend. She wonders how he'll react if she did turn up pregnant. Kim finishes her glass of water and she looks at the box.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Kim asks.

"Of course, it's down the hall." Amanda replies.

Kim gets up from the couch and she takes the box that has the pregnancy test with her. She worries about what the results will say. She has just turned her life around and now she might be pregnant. Another pregnancy in the Rollins family means that more money will be spent.

"Kim, if it turns out that you're pregnant, I'll support you no matter what you decide to do." Amanda says.

"Thank you." Kim replies.

Kim goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Declan goes into the family room to check on Amanda. He kisses her cheek and he sits next to her. Amanda tells Declan that Kim needed to talk to her and that she thinks she's pregnant. He sees her purse on the couch.

"Where's your sister?" Declan asks.

"She's in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test." Amanda replies.

Amanda goes up to the bathroom door to check on Kim. She's wondering what the results will be. Kim is still in the bathroom and she's waiting for the results. This isn't the first time that Kim thought that she's pregnant. Amanda knocks on the door and Kim lets her in. She goes into the bathroom and she closes the door.

"Well, are you pregnant?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the results." Kim replies.

Kim paces around the bathroom while Amanda sits on the edge of the tub. Both girls are thinking about options if it turns out that Kim is pregnant. Three minutes later, the results from the pregnancy test is in and Kim picks up the test and it's negative.

"I'm not pregnant." Kim says.

"Always have safe sex." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Kim leave the bathroom and they talk about safe sex. Kim now knows not to buy condoms that will break. She leaves the apartment to go home and tell her boyfriend that she's not pregnant. After Kim leaves, Amanda and Declan return to their bedroom to plan more of their wedding.

"I was thinking that we can have roses and blue hydrangeas." Amanda says.

"Roses and blue hydrangeas are great flowers. What color roses do you want?" Declan asks.

"Hot pink, light pink, red, violet purple, raspberry kiss lavender, white, lavender, blue, pink and purple rainbow, turquoise, pink and purple rainbow, purple, peach and lilac. The blue hydrangeas can also be my something blue." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda have just picked their wedding flowers. They talk about going to a florist to pick flowers for the bouquets and centerpieces. Amanda says that wedding planning is a lot of fun. She then tells Declan that Kim has had a pregnancy scare in the past and then she tells him that Kim has asked about their sex life. Amanda tells Declan that Kim left a pregnancy test for her.

"Since we got engaged, we've been having sex and we made out before my sister came over and we want to be with each other all the time. The night that we got engaged, we had sex and the night that you took me home from the hospital after my attempted rape and sexual assault, I lost a lot of sleep, was crying when I wet myself trying to go to the bathroom on my own, I drank a lot of water and I had to go to the bathroom at 2 in the morning and at 3:30 in the morning." Amanda says.

"You don't think that you could be pregnant again, do you?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. I'm going to take the test and we'll see." Amanda replies.

Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. In the bathroom, Amanda looks at the box and she takes the pregnancy test out. As she takes the test, she thinks about what would happen if she is pregnant again. Amanda worries that she won't be able to fit into her wedding dress. A few minutes later, she's done with the test and waits for the results. Amanda picks up the test and it's negative and she goes back into her bedroom to tell Declan that she's not pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant." Amanda says.

"We can wait to have another baby a few months after we get married." Declan replies.

Declan and Amanda get ready for bed at 11:00 at night. Amanda knows that she's not pregnant and she wants to plan more of her wedding. As they get ready for bed, Amanda decides that she should go to a florist soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Amanda is at SVU with her squad. She tells them that she wants to go to a flower shop to pick her flowers for her wedding. They ask her what kind of flowers that she wants and she tells them that she wants roses and blue hydrangeas. They agree that those will be wonderful wedding flowers.

"I need your opinion on these wedding invitations. They're Paris Lace invitations and since I couldn't find my wedding colors, I decided to pick watermelon and I can put one of my engagement photos on them." Amanda says.

"You should get them." the gang says together.

Amanda decides to order the Paris Lace invitations in watermelon. She puts down everything that is needed in a wedding invitation. She puts an engagement photo on the invitation and then she previews the invitations. She adds the invitations to the cart and continues researching.

"You should get the Paris Lace reception card, Paris Lace response card and envelope, Paris Lace thank you card and envelope, Paris Lace multi-purpose card, diamonds lace roses glitter program, diamond lace roses glitter menu, diamonds lace roses glitter escort card, diamond lace roses glitter place card and diamond lace roses glitter table number card." Olivia says.

"I'll pay for those with my card. I want to be the best bridesmaid you ever had." Reese says.

Reese helps Amanda order her invitations, response cards, thank you cards, multi-purpose cards, wedding programs, menus, escort cards and table number cards. Amanda thanks Reese for ordering these items for her and she tells her that's what friends are for. Amanda needs to order other things but wants to wait until pay day to order more wedding items.

"Amanda, you're getting married. Don't worry about ordering everything that you need for your wedding." Fin says.

"We'll all chip in. We're your friends." Carisi says.

The gang decides to help Amanda come up with a guest list to come to her wedding. Declan comes in to also help with the guest list. Amanda decides to plan her bridal shower after. Amanda decides to invite her sister and her boyfriend, her father and his wife, her aunts, uncles, her cousins from her father's side and she decides to invite Larry Jones. She decides not to invite her mother. Declan decides to invite his friends and family.

"You're inviting Munch, right?" Fin says.

"Of course I am. He was the first sergeant that I worked with here. I'm also going to invite Nick, Captain Cragen, Barba, Tucker, Chief Dodds, Detective Lindsay, Detective Halstead, Sargent Voight, I'm also inviting three people from Atlanta that were there for me after my rape, you guys, Alex, Casey, Haung, Melinda, Bella and your families." Amanda says.

Amanda's squad tells her that not everyone will be able to come to the wedding. She tells them that she doesn't care if some people can't come. Amanda says as long as she has fun, her wedding day will be perfect.

"We have to throw you a bridal shower. It'll be all girls and the guys can go bowling." Olivia says.

"Let's go to my dad's house. Liv, I would be really happy if you and my stepmom could plan my bridal shower." Amanda says.

Olivia and Amanda drive to the Rollins' house and Amanda is drinking 2 bottles of water. Olivia is driving the car while Amanda is trying to get rid of her thirst. A few minutes later, Amanda and Olivia arrive at the Rollins' house. They get out of the car and ring the doorbell. A few second later, Christina answers the door and she greets Olivia and Amanda.

"Mrs. Rollins, we want to talk to you about planning Amanda's bridal shower." Olivia says.

"Oh, yes, come on in." Christina says.

Amanda and Olivia come inside the house and they go into the family room. The women sit on the couch and they put their stuff down. Christina tells them that Tony is at the restaurant and he'll be home soon.

"Can I get you some lemonade?" Christina asks.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Rollins." Olivia says.

Christina goes into the kitchen and she takes out the lemonade and she pours it into glasses. She takes the lemonade to Olivia and Amanda and they drink it. Christina drinks the lemonade and Olivia asks her if she could help plan Amanda's bridal shower and Christina tells her yes.

"This is going to be so much fun. My maid of honor and my stepmom planning my bridal shower." Amanda says.

"We're going to make your bridal shower so much fun. You deserve it." Christina relies.

Olivia, Amanda and Christina look online for ideas for bridal showers. They look online and they drink their lemonade. Amanda drinks her lemonade and finds a perfect place for her bridal shower. She wants to have her bridal shower at the Plaza Hotel and have the shower inside of the Todd English Food Hall and they can cook the food in front of her. Amanda finishes her lemonade and Christina asks her if she would like another glass of lemonade. She tells Christina that she's good and that she had two water bottles on the way over to her house.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Amanda asks,

"Of course, it's down the hall." Christina says.

Amanda gets up from the couch and she makes her way to the bathroom. She goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Tony Rollins comes home from work and she greets his wife and Olivia. He sits on the couch and he sees Amanda's stuff on the couch.

"Where's Amanda?" Tony asks.

"She had to use the bathroom." Christina asks.

A few minutes later, Amanda returns from the bathroom and she sees her father home already. She is very happy to see him. Amanda was always her father's little girl even though her mother threw him out because of his gambling addiction.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Hi, honey." Tony says.

Amanda, Tony, Christina and Olivia are looking at the menu from Todd English Food Hall and they see that there are a lot of choices for food. They see that they can choose seafood or pasta and many more. A few minutes later, Olivia and Amanda have to head back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins, you're welcome to come to the station anytime." Olivia says.

"We'll come soon." Christina replies.

Olivia and Amanda leave the Rollins' house to go back to the station. As they are driving back, Amanda is thinking about her bridal shower. She has a lot of planning to do since she's already planning her bridal shower and her wedding. They go to a store to buy invitations for the bridal shower and then they go back to the station.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Olivia and Amanda write out the bridal shower invitations and she wants to send them to her aunts, female cousins, sister, her future mother-in-law, her future sister-in-law, Bella, Reese, her future niece and her friends. Amanda hopes that all the girls can come to her bridal shower. Christina helps Amanda and Olivia write the wedding invitations.

"Are you going to invite your mom to the bridal shower?" Olivia asks.

"No, I don't want her there. She'll just show up drunk. I'll invite Declan's mom and Carisi's mom." Amanda replies.

"That's a really nice thing to do." Christina says.

"Yeah, well, Declan's mom offers to take care of Jesse and Frannie sometimes and Carisi's mom goes out of her way to do something for others."

Amanda has decided not to invite her mother to her bridal shower. She feels that her mother would ruin her bridal shower if she showed up drunk. Olivia says that it's Amanda's bridal shower and she doesn't have to invite her mother if she doesn't want to. Declan and Carisi come to the apartment to see Amanda, Olivia and Christina plan her bridal shower. Amanda kisses Declan on his lips and Carisi plays with baby Jesse in her bedroom.

"I decided to invite your mom to my bridal shower since she offers to take Jesse and Frannie sometimes." Amanda tells Declan.

"Maybe my mom can bake some treats for your shower." Declan says.

A few minutes later, Declan takes out his phone and he goes into the bedroom to call his mother. Carisi comes to the family room and he's playing with baby Jesse. Declan is in the bedroom talking to his mother about the desserts for Amanda's bridal shower.

"Where's Murphy?" Carisi asks.

"He's on the phone with his mom. I decided to invite your mom to my bridal shower as well." Amanda replies.

"I can see if my mom can get a cake." Carisi says.

Carisi takes out his phone and he calls his mother. As Carisi is on the phone with his mother about getting a cake for Amanda's bridal shower. Declan sits on the couch with Amanda and he plays with baby Jesse.

"Carisi's on the phone with his mom." Amanda says.

"I just got off the phone with my mom and she's going to make these cookies into the shape of wedding cakes, lace tower cupcakes and mini fudge cakes. She's also going to bring some fruit and other desserts." Declan replies.

"Thank your mom for offering to get the desserts." Amanda says.

Carisi gets off the phone with his mother while Amanda thinks about the desserts that she'll have at her bridal shower. She wonders what kind of cake she would like to have for her bridal shower. She hopes that her mother doesn't find out about her bridal shower.

"I just got off the phone with my mom and she wants to get you a cake for your bridal shower." Carisi says.

"Thank your mom for offering to get the cake." Amanda says.

A few minutes later, Olivia and Christina tell Amanda that they have to go to the Todd English Food Hall at the Plaza Hotel. She says goodbye to Carisi and Declan and she tells her fiancé that she'll see him later. The women leave the apartment to go to the Plaza Hotel.

"I can't wait to see the place for my bridal shower." Amanda says.

"You must be so excited." Olivia says.

A few minutes later, Olivia, Amanda and Christina go to the Plaza Hotel and they go to the Todd English Food Hall. They look inside and the place looks perfect for a bridal shower. The chef named Todd English comes to greet Amanda, Christina and Olivia.

"Hi, Mrs. Rollins. Your husband said that you'll be coming here today." Todd English says.

"Yes. This is my husband's daughter, Amanda." Christina replies.

Todd talks with Amanda, Christina and Olivia about the restaurant and how the bridal shower will be. They see where the tables are and they see where the food is made. They look at the menu to decide on the food for the bridal shower. After looking at the menu, they see a lists of desserts.

"Amanda, do you see any desserts that you like?" Olivia asks.

"A few. Liv, about the desserts, Declan's mom offered to bake some treats and Carisi's mom offered to get a cake." Amanda says.

"I think that can be arranged. What kind of drinks would you like to have?" Todd asks.

"I want Lavender Champagne and pink lemonade." Amanda says.

The women and Todd plan out the menu and then they head out. Amanda is glad that she got everything ready for her bridal shower. They leave the Plaza Hotel and they go back to the apartment where they mail the bridal shower invitations.

"Everything is done for the bridal shower." Amanda says.

"You still have to plan the rest of your wedding." Olivia says.

"And we have to throw you a bachelorette party at least a week or two before you get married." Christina says.

Amanda, Olivia and Christina plan the rest of Amanda's wedding. They look at wedding books and magazines to get idea. Amanda is happy that her father will be walking her down the aisle. When she was eight years old, he told her that all her dreams would come true and her dreams are coming true.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days later, Amanda gets responses about who will be coming to her bridal shower or not. She has been looking forward to her bridal shower since she started planning it. Olivia takes a look at the response sheet and they see who's coming to the bridal shower or not.

"Declan's mom is coming along with his little sister and his niece. Carisi's mom is coming with Bella and two of her sisters. Kim's coming, Dr. Chung is coming, I know you, Christina and Reese are coming. My aunt Janice is coming with my cousins Christy and Ally and also my aunt Laurie is coming with my cousins Mandy and Jenna." Amanda says.

"Melinda, Casey, your old nurse named Callie Anderson, a police officer name Justina Carpenter, Alex are unable to come to your bridal shower." Olivia says.

Amanda says that it doesn't matter as long as she has fun. Olivia tells Amanda that she hopes that they can make it to her Bachelorette party and or her wedding. Amanda says that any color can be worn for her bridal shower.

"I need to buy a wedding band for Declan. I don't want him to see it before the wedding." Amanda says.

"Let's go to Kay Jeweler's. They have wedding bands." Olivia says.

Olivia and Amanda leave her apartment and they head to Kay Jeweler's. As they drive there, Amanda feels that her mother should let her live her life. She and her mother's relationship wasn't good. Her mother blamed her for her father's gambling addition.

"You seem close to your father. He's happy that you're getting married." Olivia says.

"We are close. He's waiting for the day that he gets to walk me down the aisle." Amanda says.

As Olivia drives, Amanda tells her that she always dreamed of her wedding day. She was always daddy's little girl. Amanda says that her mother's not happy about her engagement. She says that her father was there for her when her mother wasn't.

"What song are you going to do for the father daughter dance at the reception?" Olivia asks.

"We're going to dance to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman." Amanda says.

Amanda tells Olivia that when she was a little girl, she would ask her father what would happen when she gets married and what happens to them. Amanda says that her mother would complain that her father babied her. Her father would complain that her mother would yell at her for no reason.

"At least you have a better relationship with your father than your mother." Olivia says.

"Sometimes I wish that I went to live with my dad after the divorce but my mom wanted me and my sister to herself. My daddy was seeing a therapist for depression and he was suicidal. He fought for us by trying to get custody of us but lost because they believed that he was still gambling and that he couldn't provide for use. Before Daddy left us, he told me and my sister that he loved us and that we'll always be his little girls." Amanda says.

Olivia says that her mother also wanted her to herself even when she was 16 years old. Amanda says that she would rather have a relationship with her father than her mother. A few minutes later, Olivia and Amanda head to Kay Jeweler's and they go inside the store. The sales woman approaches them as they look around.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" the sales woman asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wedding band for my fiancé. Would you happen to have this Celtic design wedding band tungsten carbide 9mm?" Amanda replies.

"We do have that ring. Let's take a look." The sales woman replies.

The sales woman takes Olivia and Amanda to the jewelry counter and she shows them the ring and Amanda thinks that this will be the perfect ring for Declan. Amanda tells the sales woman Declan's ring size and she decides to get the ring. She purchases the ring and Olivia tells Amanda that she'll hold on to the ring for her. Amanda few minutes after Olivia and Amanda leave the store, Declan and Fin go inside of Kay Jeweler's and they look around when the sales woman approaches them.

"Hi, do you need help with something?" the sales woman asks.

"Yes, I would like to design a wedding ring for my fiancée." Declan replies.

The sales woman takes Declan and Fin to the counter and they start talking about designing a wedding ring for Amanda. Declan says that Amanda has a Neil Lane engagement ring and he feels that she should get a Neil Lane wedding ring. Fin tells the sales woman that Declan wants to see the look on Amanda's face when she See the ring.

"What kind of ring would you like to design?" the sales woman asks.

"I would like the diamond to be a round 0.31 Carat January Sl1 Good and I would like the setting to be a Neil Lane Ring Setting 5/8 ct tw Diamonds 14k White Gold." Declan replies.

The sales woman shows Declan how the ring will look before designing it and he is surprised that the ring is nice. This is the ring that he wants to design for Amanda. Declan agrees to purchase the ring and they leave the store so that the ring can be designed. The sales woman starts to design the ring that Declan purchased for Amanda. A few days later, Fin and Declan go to Kay Jeweler's to pick up the ring and Fin tells Declan that he'll hold on to the ring for Declan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few days later, Amanda gets ready for her bridal shower which Declan gets ready to go bowling with the guys. Amanda is wearing her lace dress that she wore to Jesse's Christening. Declan tells Amanda that was the dress that he bought her. Amanda says that he proposed to her when she wore this dress.

"What are you going to do while I have my bridal shower?" Amanda asks.

" We're going bowling. It'll be a pizza party too." Declan replies.

While Amanda gets ready for her bridal shower, the door bell rings. Declan opens the door and it's Christina. She is wearing a lace dress in peach. They say hello to each other. Amanda is in the bedroom getting ready for her bridal shower.

"Come in, Mrs. Rollins. Amanda's just getting ready." Declan says.

"Okay. I'll wait for her." Christina says.

Declan goes into the bedroom to tell Amanda that Christina's waiting for her. Amanda grabs her things and she leaves the bedroom. The babysitter comes to the apartment to watch Frannie. Amanda and Christina leave the apartment and they go to the Plaza Hotel. A few minutes later, Christina and Amanda go to the Plaza Hotel and they go to the Todd English Food Hall for her bridal shower and all the girls are wearing lace dresses and flower crowns. Amanda has baby Jesse in her arms and she's wearing a flower headband and a lace dress.

"Surprise!" the guests say, excitedly.

"Is this for me?" Amanda asks.

Christina tells Amanda that this party is for her. Olivia puts a flower crown on her head while Christina puts a flower crowns on her head. Soon it's lunchtime and the girls order their food. They order the chicken broccoli stir fry. Todd English comes to see how the girls are enjoying the bridal shower and they say that they're having fun. Amanda asks to take a picture with Todd and he agrees.

"Liv, can you take a picture of me and Todd?" Amanda asks.

"Okay. Get together and smile." Olivia replies.

Olivia gets her phone out and she takes a picture of Amanda and Todd together. Christina asks if Todd can stay to take pictures and he agrees. Amanda is excited that the chef will be taking pictures during the bridal shower.

"It's time to open presents." Christina says.

"Amanda, you sit right here." Olivia says.

Amanda sits down in a chair and she gets ready to open her presents. The girls gather around as they wait for Amanda to open her presents. Todd gets the camera ready so that he can take pictures. Olivia gives Amanda her present first.

"As the maid of honor, I got you a little something." Olivia says.

Amanda opens the present and she sees a necklace with her name on it. It's silver and it has diamonds. After opening the present, Amanda takes out the card and she reads it. Todd takes a picture of Amanda holding her new necklace.

"Thank you, Liv." Amanda says.

"You're welcome." Olivia says.

Christina helps give Amanda her presents. She gives Amanda her next present. Amanda opens the present and she sees a ring box where she can keep her engagement ring. She then reads the card and Todd takes another picture. Reese and Bella give Amanda a rhinestone bride satin robe in white, DB Exclusive The Bride Lace racer back tank and crystal bride flip flops. She opens the cards and Todd takes a picture of her with her gifts. Kim gets ready to give Amanda her gift and she starts to cry.

"Liv, my sister's crying." Amanda says.

"Kim, this is your sister's bridal shower. Why are you crying?" Olivia asks.

"Because I thought that I wasn't going to be at my sister's bridal shower." Kim cries.

Olivia gives Kim a tissue to dry her tears. Kim says that she's wearing waterproof makeup and that her makeup isn't running. She gives Amanda her present and it's a Alex and Ani bracelet and it says sister and it's silver. The rest of the girls give Amanda her presents and then it's time for cake and desserts.

"Amanda, my mom got this cake from Carlos Bakery. She got it customized just for you." Bella says.

"Thank you for the cake, Mrs. Carisi." Amanda replies.

The girls are having the cake and desserts and then Todd takes more pictures of the bridal shower. After dessert, he gets all of the girls together for pictures. An hour later, the bridal shower is over and the girls go home. A few minutes later, Christina, Jesse and Amanda arrive at her apartment and they see Declan and Tony there.

"Hi. How was bowling?" Amanda asks.

"It's was fun. We had a pizza party and it was fun." Declan says.

Christina and Tony watch Amanda and Declan cuddle on the couch. Tony can tell that his daughter is happy. His little girl is all grown up and getting married in a few weeks. He says that he got Amanda and Declan a present. He goes to the lobby to get the present he comes back to the family room with the gift.

"I got you guys a brand new TV." Tony says.

"Amanda brand new TV! Daddy!" Amanda says, excitedly.

Amanda gets up and gives her father the biggest hug ever. She thanks him for the TV. She decides not to tell her mother about the new TV because she thinks that Tony spoils his daughter and that he gives her everything that she wants.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days later, Amanda and Declan are looking through magazines to find ideas for their wedding cake. They look online and they come across Carlo's Bakery where wedding cakes are made. The look for flavors and then they look at a cake that would be perfect for the wedding.

"At the bridal shower, your mom said that she wanted to get us a wedding cake. She said that she knows the owner and his family." Amanda says.

"I'll call my mom and then we'll go see about the cake. I'm glad that she thinks of you as a second daughter since that you don't have a relationship with your mom." Declan replies.

Declan takes out his phone to call his mother and they discuss wedding cakes and she offers to get them a wedding cake. Declan tells her that they'll be going to Carlo's Bakery and she agrees to go and see the cake testing. He gets off the phone and he is happy to get a wedding cake.

"I just talked to my mom and she's getting us a cake." Declan says.

"We should get going. Your mom's leaving her house now." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan leave the apartment with baby Jesse and they get in the car. As Declan drives the car, Amanda is texting her father about the cake. She looks through pictures of wedding cakes and cake flavors. A few minutes later, they get to the bakery and they get out of the car.

"Hi. Let's go pick your cake." Sandra says.

"This is going to be so much fun." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan go inside of the bakery with Jesse and Sandra. The owner Buddy Valastro comes to greet Declan and Sandra and then they catch up with each other. Amanda is holding Jesse in her arms and she's excited about cake testing. She stands next to Declan so that she can meet the owner.

"Buddy, this is my fiancée, Amanda Rollins." Declan says.

"It's very nice to meet you." Buddy replies.

"Nice to meet you, too." Amanda responds.

Buddy takes Amanda and Declan to the office and they talk about their wedding. They tell him that the theme is vintage romance and that their wedding colors are raspberry and navy blue. They tell him that the wedding is set for June 15th and that they're going to have 150 guests.

"At Carlo's Bakery, we have many cake fillings." Buddy says.

"What kind of cake fillings do you have?" Amanda asks.

Buddy shows Amanda and Declan the different cake flavors, fillings, icing and fresh fruit. Amanda and Declan look through the list but they can't decide on what they want for the wedding cake. Buddy tells them that he has recommendations for wedding cakes and they take a look. They decide to taste some of Buddy's recommendations and Buddy tells them to pick four flavors and they pick carrot cake with cream cheese, red velvet cake with vanilla icing, vanilla cake with caramel Swiss and vanilla cake with Oreo French. The baker gives Amanda and Declan each and sample of the carrot cake with cream cheese icing, red velvet cake with vanilla icing, vanilla cake with caramel Swiss and vanilla cake with Oreo French. They taste the carrot cake first.

"What do you think of the carrot cake?" Buddy asks.

"I'm going to be honest since my mom has been coming to your bakery for many years but I don't really like the carrot cake but the cream cheese icing is delicious." Declan replies.

Amanda gives a little sample of the carrot cake to Jesse and she doesn't like it either. Amanda cleans her daughter's mouth with a napkin. She agrees with Declan about the carrot cake but she wants to try the different flavors.

"I don't like the carrot cake and neither does the baby." Amanda says.

"Try the red velvet cake with vanilla icing." Buddy says.

Declan and Amanda taste the red velvet cake with vanilla icing and they don't care for the flavor. Jesse has a little sample and she also doesn't like it. Amanda cleans the baby's mouth with a napkin. Buddy tells them to try the vanilla cake with caramel Swiss and they find it too sweet. Jesse tastes the cake and it's too sweet for her.

"Do you want to try the vanilla cake with Oreo French?" Buddy asks.

"Yeah. His mom's buying us the cake so we'll try it." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan taste the vanilla cake with Oreo French and they find it delicious. Jesse has a sample and she smiles. Buddy hopes that they have found the perfect flavors for the wedding cake.

"What do you think of the vanilla cake with Oreo French?" Buddy asks.

"It's delicious. It's just like the cookies and cream cake that my mom would bake for my birthday." Declan says.

"The cake is good. I think Jesse likes it." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda decide to get the vanilla cake with Oreo French and they decide to get chocolate fudge as the icing. They show them the cake from the Carlo's Bakery website and he agrees to make the cake for them. They want a 4-tiered cake with pink butterflies, pink roses and lace on the cake.

"Declan, I would like to say hi to your mom." Buddy says.

"I think my mom would like that." Declan replies.

Buddy comes to the front of the bakery with Amanda and Declan along with Jesse. They see Sandra there looking at the different desserts. They approach her as she looks to see which dessert would be perfect for the wedding.

"Hi, Mrs. Murphy." Buddy says.

"Buddy, it's nice to see you again, honey. How's your mother?" Sandra asks.

"She's doing well. You must be so excited that your son is getting married." Buddy replies.

"I am excited. He found a special girl to spend the rest of his life with. " Sandra responds.

Sandra pays for the wedding cake and Buddy tells them that the cake will be ready and fresh on June 15th. Amanda says that her father knows about the cake and he agrees to help out with the wedding. They leave the bakery and they head home. They are happy that they have a cake for the wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days later, Amanda decides to get flowers for her wedding. Amanda decides that she should have a special bouquet of flowers to remember Dodds that she can put on the memory table at the reception. Fin and Carisi say that a special bouquet of flowers to remember Dodds is a great idea. Amanda's wedding invitations have arrived the previous night. Olivia and Chef Dodds are talking about Amanda's wedding in her office.

"I'm glad that Detective Rollins decided to invite me to her wedding." Chief Dodds says.

"She wants to remember Mike on her wedding day. All of the men are wearing navy blue tuxedos." Olivia replies.

"Go get Detective Rollins. I have a few things for her." Chief Dodds responds.

Olivia walks out of her office and she sees Amanda looking at her wedding invitations. Amanda and Olivia go into her office and they see Chief Dodds here. Amanda has a wedding invitation in her hands so that she can invite him. She hands him the wedding invitation and he is happy that he has been invited to her wedding.

"Detective Rollins, I have a few things for you." Chief Dodds says.

"Me? You bought a wedding present for me, Chief Dodds?" Amanda asks.

"When Lieutenant Benson told me that you wanted to remember Mike on your wedding day, I decided to get you a few things." Chief Dodds responds.

Chief Dodds takes out 2 photo bouquet charms with a picture of Dodds in his uniform. He gives one to Amanda and the other one to Olivia. He then gives her a unity candle set in white that says 'In Loving Memory of Sargent Michael Dodds.' After that, he gives Amanda a piece of Dodds' navy blue jacket and he gives the other piece to Olivia. The fabric will be used in the bouquet and the photographer charm is for the bouquet.

"Thank you, Chief Dodds." Amanda says.

"You're welcome." Chief Dodds responds.

Amanda gives Chief Dodds the biggest hug ever. She tells him that she likes him better than Patton. She also tells him that he reminds her of her former captain when she first came to SVU. Amanda gets ready to hand out the rest of her wedding invitations.

"Come on, Amanda. We have to pick your wedding flowers." Olivia says.

"I know what flowers I want for my wedding." Amanda replies.

Amanda, Christina, Reese, Bella, Olivia, Alexis, Sandra and Amanda's florist named Jennifer go to the flower shop to make bouquets and flower arrangements for the wedding. They go inside and they take a look at the different flowers that they sell there. The sales woman named Anna approaches the girls as they look at the different flowers in the shop.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" Anna asks.

"Yes, we're looking for wedding bouquets, flower arrangements and centerpieces." Jennifer says.

Jennifer shows the girls different flowers arrangements that they do for weddings and they get an idea of what they would like for the wedding. Amanda wants to get roses and hydrangeas. They look around to see the different colors of the flowers.

"What color flowers do you want for the wedding?" Anna asks.

"I want roses and and hydrangeas." Amanda replies.

"What color roses and what color hydrangeas do you want?" Anna asks.

"I want hot pink roses, light pink roses, pink roses, raspberry kiss lavender roses and white roses and I want blue hydrangeas."

Anna gets the roses and the blue hydrangeas and she shows the girls how she makes the wedding bouquets. Jennifer says that they'll need four wedding bouquets. She takes the roses and the blue hydrangeas and she starts making them into beautiful bouquets. She trims the thorns off of the roses and then she makes the bouquets. She puts the roses and the blue hydrangeas together for each bouquet. She puts navy blue fabric on two of the bouquets and she puts the letter B charm on one bouquet and the letter R on another bouquet.

"I have a navy blue fabric from a jacket of a friend of mine who passed away and I would like it on my bouquet." Amanda says.

"I would like the same fabric that Amanda's using on my bouquet." Olivia says.

"We can make that work." Anna replies.

Anna puts Dodds' navy blue fabric on Amanda's bouquet and Olivia's bouquet. Amanda tells her that she and Olivia have bouquet charms with a picture of Dodds in each photo charm. Anna puts the photo charms on Amanda's bouquet and Olivia's bouquet. After the bouquets are done, Anna makes 2 corsages for Christina and Sandra. Anna uses light pink roses for the corsages. She then makes the centerpieces and the flower arrangements for the wedding using the same colors on the bouquets. She uses a pink ribbon for each of the bouquets.

"If you want, you can add more charms to your bouquet." Anna says.

"I might do that. I just don't know yet." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Anna that her wedding is set for June 15th. Amanda says that she wants to remember Dodds by making a special flower arrangement for him to put at the memory table. She tells him that she wants blue, white and green roses for the bouquet. Anna takes the thorns off and she starts making the bouquet. She then adds Dodds' navy blue fabric on the bouquet. After the flower arrangements are done, the girls leave the flower shop and they head home. Amanda is glad that she has another way to remember Dodds on her wedding day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few days later, Amanda decides to go to Tappan Hill Mansion to see where she is going to get married at. She gets ready to go to her wedding venue with Declan, Marion, Tony, Olivia, Reese and Bella. They get in the car and they start talking about the wedding. Amanda looks at her guest list to see who's coming to the wedding and who's not coming to the wedding.

"Who's coming to the wedding?" Olivia asks.

"My family, Declan's family, Munch, Nick, Captain Cragen, Barba, Tucker, Chief Dodds, Detective Lindsay, Detective Halstead, Sargent Voight, Fin's son and his husband, Dr. Lindstrom, Larry Jones, my old doctor named Scott Parish, my old nurse named Callie Anderson, a cop name Justina Carpenter, Carisi's family, my bridal party and Dr. Chung." Amanda says.

"How did Nick react when he found out that you were engaged to Declan?" Olivia asks.

"He was confused at first but after I told him that Declan loves me for who I am, he was happy for me and he's coming to the wedding with his kids and Cynthia." Amanda replies.

Amanda is excited to look at her wedding venue. She has waited for a while now. Amanda is glad that Nick is able to come to her wedding at all. She feels that all of the men should wear navy blue tuxedos so that it will be another way to remember Dodds when she gets married. A few minutes later, they get to Tappan Hill Mansion and they go inside.

"This Is a nice place for a wedding." Tony says.

"Wait until you walk your daughter down the aisle, Mr. Rollins." Marion replies.

They go into the bridal suite upstairs and they take a look. As they look inside, Amanda is getting more excited about her wedding. She looks around and she feels like getting ready to walk down the aisle. The girls look around and they see that it's the perfect bridal suite for Amanda.

"This is where you and your bridal party will get dressed." Marion says.

"I love the bridal suite." Amanda says.

Marion takes the group to wear Declan and his groomsmen would be getting dressed. They look around and it's perfect. After that, Marion takes them to the venue where Amanda and Declan would be getting married at. She takes them outside and they love it. As Amanda and Declan look at the venue, they meet the wedding officiant name Jonathan who greets them.

"Hi. Are you Amanda and Declan? I'm Jonathan." Jonathan says.

"Nice to meet you, too." Amanda replies.

Jonathan looks at the venue and he decides to talk to Amanda and Declan about their wedding ceremony. As they talk about the wedding ceremony, Amanda looks at her ring and she is very happy. She shows Jonathan her ring and he thinks that this ring looks amazing on her. They decide to do a military style for the order of the wedding processional.

"First, it would be me and my mom walking down the aisle together, then then my two groomsmen, my best man, Amanda's two bridesmaids, her maid of honor, then my niece and nephew who is the flower girl and the ring bearer, the dog and the baby in the wagon and then Amanda and her father walk down the aisle together." Declan says.

"When the guests arrive, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri will be played, when Declan and his mom walk down the aisle together, then the two groomsmen, the best man, the two bridesmaids, the maid of honor, then Declan's niece and nephew, and then my dog who will be pulling my daughter in the wagon, Canon in D, when my dad and I walk down the aisle, Wagner's Bridal Chorus should be played but I want it to be the pipe organ solo and after the ceremony, Found a Heart by Emily Hearn should be played." Amanda says.

Jonathan talks to Amanda and Declan about their wedding vows and how they should say their vows. They decide to write their own personal vows instead of doing traditional wedding vows. Amanda mentions that she would like to do a candle lighting for Dodds before the vows. Jonathan says that can be arranged.

"Now, when I pronounce you husband and wife, how would you like to be introduced as?" Jonathan asks.

"Mr. And Mrs. Declan and Amanda Murphy." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan go inside where Marion takes them to the Pavilion room where the reception will be held. Jonathan leaves Tappan Hill Mansion after talking to the engaged couple. Tony comes to the Pavilion room to see where his daughter's reception will be. Marion talks to Amanda and Declan about what kind of food that they would like to have for the wedding. The chef comes out and introduces himself to the couple. Amanda says that she would like to have Italian food for the reception. The chef wants to talk to her father.

"Hi, I'm Tony Rollins. I own a Italian restaurant in New York and it's called Tony's Restaurant. It's my daughter's wedding and I think for the appetizers , we should have classic shrimp scampi fritta and bruchetta caprese. For dinner, I think we should do garlic rosemary chicken and herbs grilles salmon. Desserts will be the wedding cake, cannolis, fresh fruits and miniature s'mores cupcakes." Tony says.

"Those food choices are a great idea, Daddy." Amanda replies.

"Whatever makes your daughter happy, we'll go with the food that you chose, Mr. Rollins." The chef responds.

Tony gives the chef his business card so that he can try the food at his restaurant. They group leave Tappan Hill Mansion and they head home. Amanda says that she's excited for her wedding day. She can't wait to be Mrs. Declan Murphy. A few minutes later, they go to her father's house and they pick music for her wedding. Amanda and Declan practice dancing to Where I Am by Narsi and then Amanda and her father practice dancing to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Amanda and Declan are at her father's house, her sister Kim comes over to see what they're doing. Kim sits down in the family room and she looks around. Amanda says that she was practicing her dancing for the wedding. Kim says that she would like to dance with Amanda and their father since he wanted them together for the wedding.

"There's this song that I found on YouTube and it's Butterfly Kisses Daddy's Little Girl by Faith Hill and Jeff Carson." Amanda says.

"We'll do a special dance where I'll get to dance with my girls just like old times." Tony responds.

Amanda puts on Butterfly Kisses Daddy's Little Girl by Faith Hill and Jeff Carson on YouTube and she, Kim and Tony practice dancing together. As they practice dancing, Amanda thinks back at the good times that she spent with her father when she was a little girl. Tony is happy to share this moment with both his daughters. Kim starts to cry as she dances with her father and her sister.

"Oh, Kimmy, don't cry." Tony says.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy." Kim cries.

Declan gives Kim a tissue to dry her tears. He has never seen her cry before and Kim wipes the tears off of her face. Kim says that she hasn't had spent time with her sister and her father together in a long time and she stops crying. They start the song over again and they practice dancing together. After the song is over, everyone sits on the couch and they look at Amanda's ring. Tony realizes that Amanda's grandparents won't be at the wedding. He doesn't have anything to remember her grandfather but he has something to remember her grandmother but he does have a picture of her grandparents.

"Wait, just a second. I want to get something. Don't go anywhere." Tony says.

Tony goes into the bedroom to get something for his daughter. Amanda laughs as Declan whispers something in her ear. Kim sits on the couch trying not to cry again. Amanda says that her father is so happy that she's getting married. Tony comes back with lace ribbon that was a part of her grandmother's wedding dress and her old locket.

"Amanda." Tony says.

Amanda becomes excitedly shocked as her father prepares to give her the items that once belonged to her grandmother from her father's side of the family. She gets up from the couch as she wonders why her father is giving her more than she wanted. Tony sees Amanda as his little girl.

"Daddy!" Amanda says, excitedly shocked.

"Your grandmother would've wanted you to have it." Tony replies.

"Thank you so much, Daddy." Amanda responds.

Amanda gives her father the biggest hug ever. She is happy to have something to remember her grandmother by on her wedding day. Tony says that he bought two bouquet charms to put pictures of her grandparents on each charm and he has a charm that says daddy's little girl and he wants to give it to her on her wedding day.

"It was my grandmother's." Amanda says.

"Now, you have something old that you can use on your bouquet." Declan replies.

Declan gets a message saying that he and Amanda are invited to have dinner at his parents' house. They get up from the couch and they say goodbye to Tony and Kim. They get in the car to meet up with his family.

"I hope you like chicken cheese enchiladas with Spanish rice." Declan says.

"I actually do. Is that what your mom's making for dinner?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah and my mom got an Oreo cheesecake for dessert." Declan replies.

As Amanda and Declan are driving, they put on some music. She puts on a Daddy Dance With Me by Krystal Keith and she sings along to the song. As Amanda sings along, she thinks of the good times she had with her father when she was a little girl.

"I was a daddy's girl growing up so it makes me happy that I have a relationship with my dad." Amanda says.

"I have a relationship with both of my parents and I always had." Declan says.

Jesse and Frannie are with the baby sitter so that the engaged couple can spend some time together. As they continue driving, they talk about their wedding. They are getting excited about the big day and can't decide until they are husband and wife. They got their wedding favors and decorations. They got a DJ to play music at the wedding and they are all done with the wedding planning.

"Lindsay and Josh are bringing Alexis and Tyler with them to my parents' house." Declan says.

"That's nice because I know that you want to play with them." Amanda says.

Declan tells Amanda that he loves playing with his niece and nephew. Amanda says that playing with children is a good way of getting to know children better. Declan says that he's goad that he stopped sex trafficking so that he can be with Amanda and their daughter.

"I got a text from your mom saying that the food will be ready before we get there." Amanda says.

"You're going to love my mom's chicken cheese enchiladas with Spanish rice. She's also making a pico de gallo salad just like restaurants make it." Declan replies.

Amanda says that her relationship with Declan is stronger than ever. Declan says that he's the man that she should be with forever. Amanda tells Declan that she doesn't care of what her mother thinks of him. Declan tells Amanda not to let her mother ruin their relationship.

"I can't wait until the day that I get to call you my husband." Amanda says.

"I can't wait until the day that I get to call you my wife." Declan replies.

The engaged couple keep talking about their relationship and upcoming summer wedding. They are excited for the wedding to come in June. Amanda looks at her ring as she thinks about her wedding day. She hopes that all of her dreams will come true. Declan tells her that all of her dreams will come true


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Amanda and Declan arrive at his parents' house and they have their bathing suits in the car in case they plan on going swimming. They park the car and they get out of the car so that they can ring the door bell. Declan's parents open the door and they greet them and the rest of his family. They come inside and they go into the kitchen.

"The enchiladas are almost done so I thought we could do a drink test since I'll be making your signature drink for the wedding." Brian says.

"We were thinking about having this sparkling punch with watermelon juice and a hint of basil." Amanda replies.

Brian gets the pink lemonade, watermelon juice, club soda and the fresh basil and he starts to make the signature drink. As the drink is being made, Amanda is ready to give the drink a taste. Declan tells Amanda that the drink must be good. A few minutes later, the drink is finished being made.

"Give this sparkling punch a taste." Brian says. Brian says.

Amanda and Declan taste the sparkling punch and they find it delicious. The food is ready and the whole family is ready to eat. They sit down at the table and they eat the food. As they eat, they talk about the wedding.

"We're going to have a lot of music and good food. We're doing a father daughter dance." Amanda says.

"Is your mom coming to the wedding?" Josh asks.

"No. She'll just show up drunk." Amanda replies.

Declan tells his family that Amanda's mother doesn't approve of him and they are not happy about that. They tell them not to let it bother them. The kids are eating as the family talks about Amanda's mother. They say that her father is happy for them. Declan tells Lindsay that she yelled in front of Alexis and Tyler.

"She yelled in front of my kids?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah and I had to tell her to get out of my house." Declan says.

Dinner is over and Sandra brings out the Oreo cheesecake for dessert. The table outside is cleared and the family puts new plates for the cheesecake. They bring out coffee to have with their cheesecake. An hour later, Amanda and Declan have to get going. They say goodbye to the family and they head out.

"Did you have fun with my family?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Your mom makes really good chicken cheese enchiladas." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda drive the car but they don't know where to go. Amanda texts the babysitter and she asks her to watch Jesse and Frannie for another hour or two. Amanda says that the babysitter has offered to take Jesse and Frannie for a few more hours. Declan decides that he wants to do something fun with Amanda.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Amanda replies.

They put on some music and they listen along. Amanda checks to see if they have bathing suits and they have them in the backseat of the car. Amanda kisses Declan's cheek as he drives the car. He smiles as he receives the kiss on his cheek. A few minutes later, they arrive at the pool and they get out of the car. Amanda brings the bathing suits with them. Amanda and Declan go up to the counter and they tell the receptionist that they would like to go swimming. The receptionist gives them a key for a locker in the locker room so that they can keep their stuff safe. They go into the locker room and they change into their swim suits in the bathroom and then they put everything away. A few minutes later, they get to the pool and Declan jumps in.

"Jump in, darling. The water is nice and clean." Declan says.

"I'm so excited." Amanda replies.

Amanda jumps in the pool and Declan catches her afterwards. Amanda giggles as she swims in the pool with Declan. He says that he hasn't spent time alone with Amanda since the night that they had Chinese takeout. Amanda says that they should do this when it's their honeymoon. They swim and splash each other for fun.

"This is so much fun." Amanda says.

"We should do this more often." Declan replies.

Declan smiles and Amanda giggles as they float around in the pool. Amanda gives a smile and is happy to have some time alone with Declan. They continue swimming and then they talk about their wedding day. Amanda moves closer to Declan and she kisses him on his lips. They share a kiss as they continue to be in the pool.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan replies.

They continue their make out session for a few more seconds and they decide to get out of the pool. Declan wraps Amanda up in a towel and he wraps himself up in a towel. They drive off and they change out of their bathing suits and back into their regular clothes. They leave the locker room and they give the key back to the receptionist and they head home. A few minutes later, they arrive at the apartment and the babysitter leaves.

"That's was fun." Amanda says.

"This is the best day ever." Declan replies.

Declan and Amanda get ready to go to bed and they put on their night clothes. They say good night and I love you to each other and they go to bed. Jesse is asleep in her baby bed and Frannie is asleep in her dog bed. Everyone in the apartment is having a good night sleep.


End file.
